


[Podfic] Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/132313.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a4cjrji0zhd5q6h/73_Stop_waking_Arthur_up_by_staring_at_him.mp3)

[](http://s239.photobucket.com/albums/ff163/kansouame/?action=view&current=Arthureameschibi73500.jpg)

  
Lovely art by the amazing red_rahl

Title: Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him #73  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 2MB, .mp3  
Length: 1m:57s  
Author's Summary: #73 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/132313.html)  
Download or Listen [Stop Waking Up Arthur By Staring At Him](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a4cjrji0zhd5q6h/73_Stop_waking_Arthur_up_by_staring_at_him.mp3)

 


End file.
